


Family Photo

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Toto and Susie make some memories with their Wolff cubs.





	Family Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely F1Sundays123. Thank you for prompting.

“Toto, can you please sit on the floor and hold Jack?” The photographer asked. Trying to get some decent family shots.

Toto nodded, positioning himself on the floor and reaching to take Jack from Susie. Their son was just over a year old. He was a mischievous boy who couldn’t sit still but today all he seemed to be doing was sleeping.

“He’s still sleeping.” Susie said softly, placing her son in his arms.

The Austrian nodded, lightly stroking Jack’s hair. “Perfect.” He whispered. He still always felt a sense of pride when holding his little boy.

Susie quickly moved to the other side of the room, sitting down beside Benedict and Rosa. “It’s not fair.” Ben pouted.

“What isn’t?” Susie enquired, confused by her step-son’s comment.

“I got dragged out of my bed this morning to be at this photoshoot but Jack is allowed to sleep.” He said, folding his arms across his chest.

Susie raised an eyebrow. “Jack is a baby. You’re sixteen.”

“Yes.” Ben nodded. “But sixteen-year-old boys like to sleep.”

Susie shook her head, chuckling. “You sound like your Father. Any day he can sleep in he will.”

The teenager rolled his eyes and went back to his phone, glued to the screen. Rosa smiled at Susie. “Boys are the worst, right?”

She smirked. “Especially Wolff boys when they’re sleep deprived.”

“Ben can you join your Dad and brother on the floor?” The Photographer asked, wanting a nice shot of the three Wolff men.

The blonde boy huffed and got to his feet, going over to where his Dad was. Susie watched as he carefully took Jack in his arms, his grumpy expression changing to one of happiness and pride. “He loves being the eldest.” Rosa whispered.

Susie smiled at her. “I’m just glad you both agreed to be in the family photos.” She said, stroking a strand of Rosa’s hair into place.

“We love our little brother.”

Susie smiled, her heart close to bursting when she heard her step-daughter’s words. Jack really had enlightened their lives and for that she was so grateful.

“Rosa, come and get a sibling shot.” The photographer smiled.

Rosa hurried over, switching places with her Father who happily took a seat beside Susie, wrapping his arm around her. “Jack is snoring in Ben’s arms.” He whispered.

“They’re adorable. I love our Wolff cubs.” She said, watching as Rosa took Jack’s hand and rested her head against Ben’s shoulder.

“Me too.” He beamed, kissing the top of Susie’s head.

*

Following the photoshoot, the family headed home. Susie was sitting passenger, while the three kids sat in the back. Jack was in his car seat in the middle but Rosa was holding his hand and singing to him softly.

“They look peaceful.” Toto commented, glancing in his rear-view mirror. “Hang on…. Is Benny asleep?”

Susie quickly turned her head around, her smile growing when she saw Benedict with his head against the window, snoring into his hand. Clearly all the posing had taken it out of him. “Yes, he is. He did try to tell me teenage boys need as much sleep as a baby.”

Toto scoffed. “He’s a teenager, they do what they want.”

“I know.” She smiled.

The rest of the journey was quiet but Susie snapped a shot of the three of the kids in the back. Yes, professional photos were nice, but candid shots were too.


End file.
